


【Manchester by the Sea】Don't Let Go

by Art_y_an



Category: Manchester By The Sea (2016)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_y_an/pseuds/Art_y_an
Summary: Lee thought there’s no way for someone like him would give any shitty hope to other. His life sucked, but not Patty’s.Lee認為他這樣子的人這輩子是沒能為什麼人帶來希望了。他的人生糟糕至極，但Patty值得更好的。





	1. It's Hard

**Author's Note:**

> 電影的後半讓我感覺Patty和Lee更是能拯救彼此的唯一良藥，所以情不自禁寫了這幾段比起愛情、更像是親情向的故事。  
> BGM是Shaun Reynolds和Kaycee Da Silva詮釋的〈Say You Won't Let Go + This Town〉  
> 請完全不要期待沒有OOC。

> 1
> 
> It’s hard
> 
> Yesterday I thought I saw your shadow running round
> 
> It’s funny how things never change in this old town
> 
> So far from the stars
> 
> 這一切令人難以忍受
> 
> 昨晚我以為你在我身邊
> 
> 在這老鎮能有什麼新鮮事
> 
> 星光與希望都如此遙遠

 

單就一個性冷淡的男人而言，Lee Chandler的確是帥得過分了點。

 

同樣身為一個男性，Patrick儘管認同Lee的外表符合廣義的「handsome」，卻不是很懂Jill那樣風韻猶存的寡婦為何偏偏對他那看來就是行屍走肉、除了運動之外的話題幾乎一無所知的叔叔情有獨鍾，是因為年紀相仿嗎？

套一句Silvie的話，Lee大概就像是個帶著青春疼痛──老天知道那是什麼鬼，某種大麻的別稱嗎？──的憂鬱青年、容易引起女性的母性氾濫，讓人直想將他揉入懷裏好好任由他大哭，然後只為自己露出迷死人的曇花一笑和痛快淋漓的性愛。

說實話，從自己女朋友口中聽見普羅女性對於Lee的性幻想，還真不是一件令人心神愉快的事。

像要將那些令人寒澹的想法和滿身雞皮疙瘩甩出體外的搖搖頭，他從滿是狼藉的床面站了起來，縱使他向來不排斥就著那樣激情過後的餘韻和女孩同床共枕，但是這話題令他似乎被潑了桶冷水般沒法再忍受對方的體溫任何一秒，否則就會燙傷。

可能是因為Lee這個人太冷，因此和他扯上關係的所有事物總會讓Patrick像是落入Manchester冬天的海般瞬間清醒起來。

當然那也可能和Lee一點也沒有關係，單純是因為Joe的死去使得那些過去璀璨的、溫暖的一切都黯淡不已，而面對日漸崩毀的窘境，Lee的態度也總是消極的接受或抗拒，像是那顆早該汰換的馬達。

 

Patrick恨透了他這種天殺的消極。

然而，任是這樣的Lee，每每接獲Joe又住進醫院的電話就會毫不猶豫的撒下手邊的所有工作、花上一個半小時的車程與孤獨來到這個逐漸被外頭世界遺落的小鎮。這次也不例外。

對於小時候的記憶與傳聞還有點印象，Patrick並不諱言這些舉動或許是對於他父親的回報，或者在Lee的心中，他還是那個會搞混量詞、需要好好照料的「Smart Kid」…

無論真正的原因是什麼，起碼Lee此時在這裡。

明明對於女友母親那些堪堪能入口的醬汁讚不絕口，那句應當更理所當然的感謝Patrick始終說不出口，不知道是出於十六歲少年那些令人捉摸不清的羞赧或一些其他的什麼。

聽著樓下的橄欖球賽轉播，他又靜靜的闔上房門，在Silvie有些疑惑但又故作理解的微笑中和衣躺上了床。

窗外傳入的風已然吹散滿室旖旎與那些坐立難安的熱度，他望著外頭已經枯了的樹枝搖擺著、彷彿是在海面上擺盪的浮標。

 

 

 

> 2
> 
> And I want to tell you everything
> 
> The words I never got to say the first time around
> 
> And I remember everything
> 
> From when we were the children playing in this fairground
> 
> 我有千言萬語想對你說
> 
> 那些以前來不及說的事
> 
> 我記得你我之間的一切
> 
> 打從兒時在遊樂場的嬉鬧

 

或許直到這件事發生，Patrick才後知後覺的發現不論是他那群死黨們或者兩個女朋友，甚至是他本身，都沒有他想像中的了解自己。

這讓他更討厭Lee那句「I don’t know」，畢竟那雙總是看不清楚瞳色的眼睛老是如此冷靜，像是早就摸清了一切卻還裝做什麼都不知道，可能在普羅成人看來那是一種無傷大雅的體諒，但對於一名還沒能合法出入酒吧的少年而言，這是無疑是種對於不必要的自尊的挑戰。

有好幾回，望著那雙沉寂的眸子，Patrick都快要按捺不住心底想要大吼的衝動。他想要摒棄父親敦敦告誡他的那些善待他人的叮嚀、那些尊重寬容的教條、那些「有些人不是壞人，他們只是想不透怎麼把事情做好」的委婉說詞，他想要放聲對Lee咆哮，想看出那個無神的靈魂究竟能為什麼動盪。

Patrick想知道──不論是不是他──到底有什麼人能真正走入Lee的世界，而他有時竟然連那人的視界都進不了，像是那時離開這小鎮時那人甚至不願在道別知時多看他一眼。

他有無數的話想要對這世上在法理與親緣上最親近的人訴說，卻說不出隻字片語，除了最傷人的那些。

 

「You're a fucking asshole.」

髒話對於Lee這種住在大樓地下室的水電工而言是生活中的一部份，對Patrick不是。

他在這句話潛藏的怒意脫口而出之時便後悔了，然而Lee卻也只是靜靜地看著他，用那種沒人能理解的、好像隨時會消散在寒風之中的姿態站在一側。

他對我失望了嗎？他要把我丟給其他人了嗎？他要徹底拋棄我了嗎？

一種像是沼澤怪物般黏稠又噁心的情緒沿著胃部攀上Patrick的胸膛，他像要被稀薄的冷空氣擠壓到窒息般急促呼吸起來，那音量放得極低沒有被對方發現，而他全身的專注力都放在了Lee的身上。

就聞那個消瘦的男人只是淡淡說了一句「Get in the car」，彷彿他方才不過說了一個有關雞或天氣的笑話。

聽那闔上車門的聲響，Patrick用凍得發僵的指腹磨磋了泛紅的鼻尖，那裏涼透了，他卻感覺心臟像是有簇火花在躍動。

縱使微弱得肉眼看不見，在這樣的天冷中已然足夠溫暖，像是那時Lee握緊他的手腕拉出那尾將近二十磅的銀藍色大魚的掌溫。

還有他父親暢快的笑聲，大海特有的張揚鹹味，打在臉上就要將孩子柔嫩皮膚刮傷的凌厲海風，以及濺在甲板上像是爆裂的煙火般的浪花。

 

Patrick忽然想通了自己執著於那條船的原因了，但他永遠不會說。

至少，不是現在。

 

 

 

> 3
> 
> We drank too much
> 
> I held your hair back when
> 
> you were throwing up
> 
> 我們一杯兩杯醉倒
> 
> 在你宿醉反嘔時
> 
> 替你將頭髮撥後

 

Lee嗜酒成性，這當然不是什麼大新聞了。

夜裡Patrick常常會在從Sandy家道別時在車上嗅到來自男人身上的淡淡酒味，他從來不知道也沒過問當他在和小女友廝混的這段時間，Lee究竟上了哪去。

但從Lee不喜歡和Jill(不是他要裝熟，是因為Jill說稱呼她前夫的姓氏總讓她渾身不舒坦)這種熟女談論他們那個年紀的共同話題，在這城鎮也沒有稱得上「朋友」的人──George是有家庭的人，Patrick知道平常日的晚上，他們一家應該圍在餐桌前吃飯並討論四個孩子那些個根本不重要的日常瑣事，即便George不願意Janine應該也會逼著他做，而且嚴格來說，George更算是Joe的朋友──種種跡象都明確不過，大概是上酒吧了吧。

 

Manchester是個很小的近海聚落，但凡發生點芝麻綠豆大的事很快就能傳遍鄉里，遑論不到十年前的那場大火。

生活圈很單純的Patrick不知道鎮上的人們是怎麼看待Lee的，顯然律師事務所裡的行政人員在看見他的時候那種無從掩飾的憐憫，並不是他想要得到的。Lee可能對於這種眼神毫無知覺也毫不在意，但他無法視若無睹，就像他父親無法放著生無可戀的弟弟不管。

在不說什麼就過分靜謐的小聚會中，Silvie說Patrick的父親有一個同樣溫暖的兒子。

那時候他的沉默在他人眼理應當是某種默許，但Patrick隱隱明白，自己可不是這麼溫柔的人──He got two girlfriends and he’s in a band.

前者確實讓他看來是個混帳，但你問後者？他可不能保證鼓手落拍時自己不會尖牙利嘴的諷刺對方「需不需要一個節拍器？」，更重要的是，那個鼓手還是他其中一個女友的兄弟。

Patrick知道自己不是什麼正人君子，充其量就是以冰球隊員及樂團Bass手包裝的cool kid，再加上一丁點不合時宜的善心與甜言蜜語，就足以讓那些對異性一無所知的少女們以為遇上言情小說男主角般的排著隊想要和他交往。

有些真相就像充滿空氣的薯片般一旦揭穿就令人不屑一顧，甚且加以抨擊。

但是Lee不一樣。

即便完全不明白年輕人這種錯綜複雜的愛情遊戲，Lee不像那些只有年紀到了可以說教的歲數的成人會叨叨絮絮，或者自以為是的說什麼「我們也是這樣過來的…」妄自將空泛的同理心與他們掛勾，活似他們同是一個罐頭工廠出來的成品，但就算真的是孩子，他們也從來不是「孩子們」、而是「一個又一個的孩子」。

Lee總是坐在一旁看著，方始你會以為那是漠不關心，但其實他從未離開你視線範圍之外的所在，手裡提著一貫的瓶裝啤酒卻沒有真正醉倒，像是無論你在不在意、他都會一直在那裏，那麼的安靜，那麼的無所求。

像是後車廂的備胎。

 

Patrick只見過他醉到不省人事一回，那天是George將他載回來的，Lee臉上的瘀青因即時的冰敷看來不那麼嚇人，但也腫了起來。

他想問究竟發生了什麼事，隨後Silvie小小的尖叫聲轉移了他的注意力，直到George離開時他都插不上一句話，只能看Lee忍受疼痛般像蝦子一樣在沙發上蜷起身子。

因為他忽然發現，雖然備胎的唯一是車子，但是它並不是車子的唯一。

 

 

 

TBC.


	2. We're never going back

> 4
> 
> I met you in the dark
> 
> you lit me up
> 
> You made me feel as though
> 
> I was enough
> 
> 與你在黑暗中相遇
> 
> 而你點亮了我的一切
> 
> 你使我體認，似乎
> 
> 有了你，我已完滿無缺

 

與Lee臉上逐漸痊癒褪色的瘀腫部分不同，那天油然而生的焦慮感好似濕冷的空氣淤積在Patrick的肺部好幾天。

更令他煩躁的是，他竟然發現自己沒有一個足以質問對方的身分。

是的，在這麼個聚焦於個人主義的社會中，一如Lee不會過問他的感情狀態是不是有悖倫常，Patrick似乎也沒有資格去管他唯一的叔叔是不是有招惹麻煩的能力。

更糟糕的是，就在這時，萬年表情如一的Lee用了像是「今天早餐有兩顆蛋」的語氣告訴他未來必須搬到Boston。

 

這是繼Lee對George脫口而出那句「Do you want to be his guardian?」之後，最令Patrick大為火光的一件事。

儘管成年人凡事都自以為是的為孩子決定並不是什麼新鮮事，然而當這個成人是Lee Chandler時，一直感覺對方與平輩相去不遠的Patrick感覺自己被背叛了。

他感覺相信著Lee的自己徹底是個大傻瓜，但那傢伙都能拋棄那艘承載他們共同回憶的船了，還有什麼不能捨棄的呢？

說來可笑，即便屢有摩擦，Patrick還是深信那人對他和父親肯定有什麼更深的連結──像是那些沒人能說出所以然的血緣鍵結──他以為，不言不語的Lee還是能明白他底心對老宅中一切濃烈的眷戀感。

因此與其說是怨懟根本沒有這個意味的Lee，或許他對產生這樣虛妄想法的自己更加生氣，但是少年人的心高氣傲讓他無法輕易坦承，只能尋一些壓根兒不重要的理由胡言亂語，藉以強調Manchester的好處，至少是對他本身的好處。

當時Lee那雙深邃的眼睛裡有些什麼黯淡的情緒，但那也沒能阻止一名青少年上頭情緒所吐出的胡說八道，而當他總算消停下來時，Lee已然別開了眼不欲和他有過多接觸，口裡的粗魯措辭也不再是帶有親暱的「Patty」。

他知道，他終於被視作一名有知覺、能為自己做出選擇的「大人」，同樣也是那種能夠不假思索互相傷害的，「大人」。

那一刻，Patrick知道有什麼不可能癒合如初了。

 

 

這爭執就如冷戰時期的兩派陣營暗潮洶湧，直到夜裡叔姪兩人都沒有說上超過五個字的對話。

【吃飯時：‘Do you want some (potatoes)?’ ‘No.’洗完澡：‘It’s your turn (to take a shower).’ ‘Oh.’】

就寢之前，望著過往父親的房間半掩著的門透出了光，Patrick在門外靜靜的躊躇了會兒還是無法決定究竟要不要進去道歉或做些軟化的表示，然後他想起了Joe方死去的那個晚上，他和Lee的對話。

那時Lee一如往常手裡握著瓶啤酒，反應慢得像是已經醉了或者更甚，卻對他那些言不及義的話十分專注，一一給出笨拙卻也認真的回答。

讓本來就只是要入門確認自己能為所欲為的Patrick情不自禁的多聊了幾句，可能在Lee身上索求一些父親的痕跡或者什麼，反正他是失敗了。

因為Lee就是Lee。他從不假裝自己是個多成功的長輩，也或者，他很清楚自己成不了Joe那種溫暖的存在所以根本不想去嘗試。

然而這樣不負責任的坦然──不像是女孩兒們那種暫時性的憐憫傷感，Patrick不是要怪她們，畢竟發生在自身之外的死亡太過遙遠，能表現出那種近似遺憾的嘆息已然是關心的極致──意外的反倒消弭了Patrick心上的不安，因為倘若Lee也像其他人無時無刻表現出一副「你這可憐的小玩意兒」

，他根本無從逃避喪親的無力感。

唯獨和過去態度相差無幾的Lee，能讓他找到Joe活過的證明。

 

 

這樣安心感與釋然讓Patrick決定下樓為叔叔提一罐新鮮的冰啤酒作為破冰的開頭。

 

 

 

> 5
> 
> Wish I was there with you now
> 
> I was scared of letting go
> 
> I knew I needed you
> 
> 真希望我們能回到過去
> 
> 我害怕失去你的瞬間
> 
> 我意識到我需要你在身邊

 

後來的事，遠遠超出Patrick本人的預料。

 

原本只是想要將冷凍庫裡最後半桶冰淇淋拎出來在過期之前吃完的。

他不知道自己為什麼在第一眼見到那些儼然成了冰磚的冷凍雞肉時會立刻僵了身子──即使在太平間只有匆匆一眼，他還是知道Joe和這些冷凍肉塊永遠不會畫上等號，but he couldn’t help. He just couldn’t. ──最後甚至像個孩子無法自持的哭起來。

匆忙從樓梯跑下樓的Lee顯然也被他突如其來的失控情緒嚇到了，由於酒精總是不掩惺忪的眼睛因為詫異而張大，彷彿閃爍暗芒的夜空。

旋即年長一方那種自相矛盾的舉動，就算是情緒不穩的Patrick也發現了。Lee想要觸碰他、卻又在兩人只剩下一個手掌寬的距離停了下來，好似他是脆弱的易碎品，像自己這種粗人最好別隨便碰以免搞砸。這個認知在那瞬間讓他無比失望，不過不是對於對方的。

但在那樣心緒動盪的時刻，他什麼脾氣都還來不及發作，本就不受控的眼淚便流得更歡了，像要將他內心那些來不及說、沒有說、不想說的通通傾囊而出。

 

這下Lee也沒能固守那些瑣碎的想法與距離，連忙走上前操著那時時刻刻聽來都如含了半口水的含糊發音，縱使同樣是不適合一名有擔當的年長者的「I don’t know」，那種驚惶而生的不穩語調卻在第一時間給了Patrick極大的寬慰。

如果可以的話，Patrick也不想承認。畢竟能在「你要不要去朋友那？你要不要去醫院？」這種比當事人更為手足無措的問句下感到安心，似乎也不是什麼能稱上正常的反應。

真要說的話，讓他感到釋懷的應當是Lee那種冷淡包裝下，粗糙卻真摯的反應吧？

他忽然理解到，Lee其實一直都是這樣的，而在他周遭心細敏感的女性們早就看穿了這一切，唯獨他不知道珍寶就在身邊。

這令從那件事發生以來，在底心暗暗埋怨父親其實是把自己指定為叔叔的監護人的Patrick感到不自然的羞赧，隨著冷靜下來的脫力感，他突然有點不想正視那張受盡風霜的臉，含糊幾句就拖著心力交瘁的軀體回自己的房間。

而在他意料之外，又在他意料之內的，Lee跟了上來，深鎖的眉頭透出了難得可靠的正色，但口裡吐著的話依舊讓他不知該作何反應：「If you're gonna freak out every time that you see a frozen chicken, I think we should go to the hospital. I don't know anything about this.」

Patrick想要咆哮他才不會，但他無法否認臉上還掛著三分鐘前恣意流竄的淚痕，只能像是嘟噥般要對方給他點私人空間──可能是真心話也可能不是，因為他可以感覺到自己聽見那句難得強硬的「我不會在這種時候讓你一個人，Patty」時，感覺冷到極點的心臟又躍動了起來。

 

他只能任由沉重的睡意及摀在面前的溫軟棉被，遏止自己想要轉過身給Lee擁抱的衝動。

 

Patrick安心的睡去，窗外宛如鬼影般晃動著的樹枝已經不讓他後怕，他也不再需要其他人的體溫來尋求睡前故事般的慰藉。

因為他知道那個人會一直看著他，像過去那樣。

 

 

 

> 6
> 
> I knew I loved you then
> 
> but you'll never know
> 
> cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go
> 
> I know I needed you
> 
> but I never showed
> 
> 從那時，我知道我是如何深愛你
> 
> 但你將永不知曉這份深重
> 
> 因為每當我害怕失去你，我總會故作深沉
> 
> 但我從不展現這份感情

 

Lee搞砸了一切。

正確來說，Patrick的反應讓他看來就像是搞砸了一切，偏偏當時他還狀似可憐的在右手纏上一大捆紗布。

 

聽見Lee毫不猶豫地說了一個敷衍性的由頭，Patrick無法姐是的怒氣又蹭蹭上升。

「Oh, thanks. For a minute there, I didn't know what happened.」咬牙切齒的吐出這麼一句，雖然總覺為成年人擔心安危──更讓人火大的是，當事人還一副無所謂的樣子，彷彿他在大驚小怪──是件很「不酷」的事，但是Patrick自我搪塞如果他爸還在的話，肯定也不會希望弟弟淪落這副鬼樣…畢竟Joe可是會在九點之前沒接到固定電話就會報警的兄長，這麼說也不算是過份。

說起來，對於父母很早就離異的Patrick而言，Lee或多或少也是填補了雙親裡頭某個重要的位置。

儘管後來，Lee也像Elise一樣離開他了，拋下一句「So long」就妄想將自己的過去與和他的牽絆切割開來，直到今日也不願意重回這個小鎮定居。

難道我就不能成為你留下來的原因嗎？

這個略嫌踰矩的念頭稍縱即逝，Patrick眼角瞥過手機上一閃一閃的訊息，這才想起自己來此的目的，音量又提高了些。

時隔多年，他想知道，假若時光倒轉，他的母親是否還會像當時毅然離去？

他想要知道，難道他真的不被需要？

 

 

在見到Elise夫婦時，Patrick就知道應該不會有下次了。

不是說他們不好，他們很好、食物也不難吃、Elise的現任丈夫甚且對他存在十分包容，但再怎麼好也只是陌生人。

這麼說來可能很殘忍，不過對於記憶裡唯有母親醉醺醺的情態的Patrick而言，他一時之間在血緣的緊密連結與對長輩的禮貌疏離間仍是下意識選擇了後者，興許是他向來都明白Elise在他的生命中只是個過客，比起家人、他們更適合帶有點距離感才不至於彼此傷害。

聽那在廚房止不住地啜泣聲，Patrick突然產生某種錯覺，好似他的存在本身對Elise就是某種傷害，這樣的認知讓他形同嚼蠟，立刻放下了餐具；也如他所想，Elise的丈夫很快就坐不住了，任他獨自一人坐在空蕩蕩的餐桌上望著青豆沙拉發愣，直到Lee專屬的喇叭聲出現。

直到他坐上副駕駛座時Elise都還沒能從廚房出來，她丈夫做足表面工夫但仍可以從小細節裡感受到他的急躁，幾個男性都不多寒暄，點點頭就心照不宣的道別了。

那時Patrick望著叔叔的側臉，陽光打在那雙似乎點不亮的失神眼珠，同時為那張好看的側臉裁出漂亮的剪影，他知道，世界上沒有人比Lee更不需要他了。

 

Lee不需要任何人。

但是Lee永遠都會在他需要的時候出現。

 

 

不過下次Lee最好是別在一個春心萌動的青少年面前稱讚其他人了。

「你就這麼想把我推給其他人是吧？」

Patrick的性格是比同儕好上了一點，但那一點在荷爾蒙作祟下也不堪一擊。

他見年長一方被罵得一臉莫名其妙，想來對方並沒有意會到這點少年人的小心思，只得在心裡無奈的嘆了口氣。

 

 

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看到留言我才想起忘記放上第二章，真是抱歉。  
> 希望你們會喜歡這個故事。

**Author's Note:**

> 〈Manchester by the Sea〉是部好作品，雖然我到真正看了它之前一直被宣傳照誤導是個悲戀故事。這一個故事與運鏡都很慢、很日常，而直到電影進行到3/4的時候我才忽然明白，不是一切都會「好起來」，例如Lee人生的過去、現在與未來。  
> 但令人感動的是，Lee知道Patty不該和自己一樣，他和Joe都一樣、值得更好的。  
> 明明是自顧不暇的人，卻這麼努力希望對方離開這個窘境──因此我希望Patty在fanfics裡，可以試圖反拉叔叔一把。就算Lee只會好一點，Patty也會好很多，他究竟是個善良的孩子。  
> 我過了某個年紀之後就不太寫OFC，可能是出自於自我理解與淘洗，我發現能夠將對方從泥沼中拉出來的，向來就是故事裡頭已然存在的那些人。  
> 謝謝讀到這裡的你。


End file.
